bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Donolee18
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Salubri page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 14:30, 30 November 2012 Grimmjow A sleeve is not enough to tell identity. Anyone can roll up their sleeve. The person in the tent was not revealed. When they are, we will add them to the chapter page, but until then, they remain unidentified.-- Yes, in all likelihood it is Grimmjow. But until it is actually said, it is speculation and thus in violation of the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy and will not be added to our articles.-- Donolee, nobody is disputing that it is Grimmjow. But Godisme is correct - until it is confirmed then it will not go in the article as if it is a fact. Also, please sign your posts on talk pages so that it is clear who is talking and where one post ends and the next starts. You can do this by typing four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your post. 16:41, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Can't say I know the answer to that. As far as I can remember, Chad hasn't been shown blasting reiatsu much, so maybe the colour hasn't been revealed. 21:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chad discussion I doubt that. Kubo rarely has colour pages in the manga and it is even rarer for them to be of characters showing coloured reiatsu. I think most (probably all) of the colours are from the anime, which has stopped. I wouldn't even hazard a guess at what changes he might make to Chad's Fullbring. Kubo has a track record of surprising and doing his own thing which might not seem a logical progression to all. 22:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, very hard to tell from that what colour it is. It could be blue or white. Either way that looks to be from a video game. Site rules dictate that video game info is not mixed up with canon info. It would have to come from the anime or manga. 14:38, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Graphics seemed a bit chunky for the anime to my eyes. Anyway, best post it on the Talk:Reiatsu page so others can give their input on it rather than my page. 11:33, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Actually, I am the one who banned you from chat. You were told multiple times "Donolee18, you need ten article edits to be here". Read that again. "Donolee18 you need ten article edits to be here." You have ten talk page edits. Those do not count. And considering your insulting of SunXia when she was merely doing her job in kicking you, I think I will be keeping your ban at infinite. Goodbye.-- :I have no problem by the way and I like my high horse!!! Ciao!! You entered chat three times. Each time you entered chat, my bot was triggered which said "Hi Donolee18, welcome to Bleach Wiki Chat. Please remember to follow our chat policy while in here. Also note, you need ten productive edits to be here, otherwise you will be asked to leave." That message displayed three times. Three times you failed to follow the policy. You have no excuse when both the rules and what counts as an article are linked. Had you accepted your ban, and not tried yelling at people for doing their jobs, your ban would have been undone in time. However, your piss poor attitude means that there is no reason for us to ever unban you. Have a nice night.-- This is taken from our chat log of the night. 06:15 Hi Donolee18, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 06:16 Sui-feng's is somewhat limited in a few ways 06:16 komamura's is powerful but also a bigass target 06:16 Donolee18, you need ten article edits to be here 06:17 moving back to convo yeah 06:17 It wasn't me this time, God. :p 06:17 KICK STEALER 06:17 I kicked one earlier 06:17 meh its not a competition 06:17 Yes it is 06:18 lol 06:18 why not go change wabisuke's ban to inifinte 06:18 Hi Donolee18, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 06:18 Now it was me. :p 06:18 i will let yo.... 06:18 Damn you Arrancar 06:18 Whatever 06:18 look at it this way he comes back to can ban 06:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKmWJlhOheE 06:19 You can have that one, God 06:19 Hi Donolee18, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. As you can see, you were told multiple times about the chat policy. So again, you have no argument. If you want to continue trying to act like an idiot and throw a hissy fit because you were banned, go ahead. We will just ban you from the wiki so you can't message Yyp about Sado any longer. I'm sure Yyp would enjoy not having an endless discussion about that any longer.-- Policy As per the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy, you are not to remove content from your talk page-- Re:Question Yes, however, should you go inactive, your images will be deleted.-- :Inactivity is counted as two months of not contributing to the site.-- Contribution is counted as article works such as working on any of the projects--